


黑绝堍废弃物一则

by InderStrafkolonie



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InderStrafkolonie/pseuds/InderStrafkolonie
Summary: Animal Nitrate的前身
Relationships: Kurozetsu/Uchiha Obito, 黑绝/带土
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	黑绝堍废弃物一则

带土回来的时候，外面下着很大的雨。

一听到带土的脚步声，卷卷和白绝就迫不及待地跑了出去。几秒后，他们恼人的声音就充盈了整个山洞，不知道为什么，他们今天总好像比往日更吵。

直到看到带土的那一刻，我才明白卷卷和白绝在大惊小怪些什么——他受了很重的伤。

这样说或许不确切，带土是不会真的受伤的，他的半边身体被斑移植了柱间细胞，具有高度治愈效果的柱间细胞让任何疤痕都在带土身上待不久——除非那是致命的。虽然他现在被打掉了半边的面具，衣服破破烂烂的，又被扯掉了一只手臂，但不用几天，这只断掉的手臂就会原封不动地从肩膀的根部再长出来，伤口会愈合，淤青会消失，留在带土身上的一切激战的痕迹都会慢慢不见，仿佛他生来就金刚不坏。

但我还是能看出来，他受了很重的伤。如果不是这样，他不会来找我。

等我去到那里的时候，带土已经做好了一切准备。破碎的晓炮被他扔在了一根突兀奇异的树枝上，地上蜷着他刚脱下来的裤子和皱得像条抹布一样的黑色内搭。他一言不发地坐在床边，只穿着一条内裤（其实我觉得内裤也没必要穿着），断掉的手臂突兀地暴露在空气里。

带土用他尚存的那只手变出一根木条，把他交给我，接着自动转过身，跪趴在并不柔软的木板床上等候发落，动作娴熟得如同从业多年的妓女。

我坐在床边，紧挨着他跪趴的地方，我看着他，但是不动作。几分钟后，带土将头从撑起身体的那仅有的手臂间抬起来，态度恶劣地朝我的方向看了一眼，我对着他露出了一个极其卑贱可恶的笑——我不喜欢他那种公事公办的样子——于是在他还没有反应过来的时候，我抢先捏住他仅剩的手臂，把他从床的中心拽起来，然后用力地掐着他的后颈，让他以一种极其屈辱的姿势跪卧在我的身前。带土没有料到我会这样对他——他错误地估计了惩罚的开始时间，被这突如其来的一切吓得险些要发出一声惊呼，但最后只露出一声动摇的喘息，颤抖的尾音消失在我把他给的藤条随手扔在旁边地面上发出的响声中。我一边用手指扣住带土的颈部，一边开始用手毫无怜悯地抽打他。虽然无法留下伤痕，但带土的身体反应以及对于感觉的接收却与旁人无异。他的臀部很快开始发热发红，甚至喉头也发出了一些破碎的呻吟——这对于带土而言是很少见的，以前无论我怎样暴力地对待他，他都不会发出哪怕一声闷哼。他的声带受过伤，自那之后就变得嘶哑，每次说话都像是在锯一根腐烂了十几年的木头，他以前的声音太清亮了，只有那样才能令他的声音更贴近宇智波斑。想要在拥有半边柱间细胞的肉体上留下声带创伤并不是件容易的事，不知道斑那个老头子用了什么方法。不过这样也好，带土越是像斑，我的计划便越容易成功，因此我对带土在这种时候的沉默毫不在意，尽管除了偶尔颤抖的双腿和痉挛的肌肉，我几乎像是在虐待一具死尸。况且在这种粗暴的对待下，即使是活人也无法体会到半点快感。这根本不是做爱，甚至不是交媾，如果称其为某种惩罚与训诫，又仿佛缺乏技术含量，毕竟这是连我都能做到的事。我所需要做的，只是攀附在没有意识的白绝身上，用我所擅长与期望的方式虐待这位宇智波的族人。最开始我根本理解不了带土的意思，那个时候他还不大，只是个小孩，身体柔软单薄。他拿着那根藤蔓来找我，把那根东西放在我的手上，然后自顾自地爬上了床，见我没有动作便仰起头，神情奇怪地看着我，最后怅然若失地离开了。有那么几秒，我甚至以为带土看穿了我的阴谋，当下心绪不宁。直到后来我才从白绝和卷卷那里知道这一系列动作的意思以及斑和带土之间龌龊的关系——那两个变态的宇智波族人。而带土会来找我，恰恰是因为他对斑死前所说的话深信不疑——他真的把我当作了斑意志的化身。  
带土每次都在杀人后来找我，好像这一切对他来说倒是什么成功的褒奖。有很长一段时间，我都对这套性虐的戏码不得要领，我不知道要怎么用藤条，因此只能在他身上草草地挥舞几下，然后看着他用木遁狠狠地捅自己，这家伙即使是在对自己下手的时候也没有一丝怜悯，斑确实把他教得很好。

带土的木遁与柱间的不同，或许是掌握得不到位的缘故，从他体内生发出来的木条的形状总是粗暴又惨烈，好像没来得及继续生长就被人生生折断，尖状带刺的木条在他无需排泄的后穴里进进出出，新鲜的血液混合着透明的液体一起流出来，让人看着都痛，而带土却似乎很喜欢。

带土自给自足的日子并没有持续太久，那之后我逐渐学会了一些技巧，开始明白该用什么样的角度和力道去凌虐这具身体，也摸清了带土身上弱点的部位，手感特别好的时候，我甚至不必费多少力气就能让带土向我求饶，或许我比斑都做得更好。我意识到自己可以不必再去学习什么了，只要保持住这个水平，就足够让带土离不开我。

也正是那个时候，我决定抛弃一切的技巧。

我开始放任自己，只凭感情用事，把带土的身体当成一个泄欲的出口，我将我几百年来的愤怒、积怨与仇恨，如数变为单一的疼痛，施加在带土的身上。没有指纹的红色指印先是刻在他的胸前，然后纹在他的腰侧，烙在他黑色布料的内裤上，最后淹没在他的臀间。我确信带土已经不会再因为我的动作而产生被欲望引诱的感觉了，但他却依旧每次都会高潮。带土身体的感度向来很好，或许这是对于没法给他的身体留下伤痕的补偿，他第一次和斑干这种事情的时候还很小，他没有想到后来这种事会慢慢变成一种习惯。在他知道做爱究竟是什么之前，他就已经拥有过它了，这句话反过来说也行，在他知道做爱是什么之前，他就已经失去它了。把性交当成兴趣的人和把性交当成习惯的人是不一样的，而把单方面的施虐当成性交的人则更是要命。  
宇智波带土恰好就是这样的人。

当我强迫带土趴在我膝前的时候，我本想戏弄戏弄他，用膝盖去拨弄他腿间的阴茎，看看他会有什么反应，可惜我没能如愿以偿——带土今天的情绪相当不对劲，我还没能找到戏耍他的机会，他就已经快要射了。于是我用力地压住他的脖子，让巴掌像斑驳的墙皮一样落在他的屁股上。木板床上随便铺着的讲不出什么颜色的床单被他拽在拳头里，他拽得太紧了，整条床单都面临着错位的危险。

突然，带土的喉咙里传出了一声我从未听过的声音，我还没来得及让自己从情绪中清醒过来，就感觉到膝盖上的身体如同痉挛般猛烈地颤抖起来，他用力地挣开我的束缚，用左手撑着身体，一下子射了，精液铺满了我的腿。我把他转过来，由于缺氧，他正大口地喘息着，眼睛里布满了血丝，来不及吞咽的口水顺着他的嘴边流下来。有那么短暂的一秒，他的眼神几乎像是一只做错事的小狗。但很快他就又变回了原来的样子，带着寒光，拒人于千里之外。我原想点到为止，但他那抗拒一切的眼神突然招致了我难以名状的恨意，我不知道这份恨意究竟从何而来，但有那么一瞬间，我几乎想把他撕碎碾灭。因此我不带半分怜悯地又一次插了进去，更加肆无忌惮地折磨他伤痕累累的身体，趁他还在高潮的余韵中颤抖的时候。新旧不一的伤口错落地叠加，野蛮地占据了他的几乎整具身体，我甚至能从伤口的愈合程度判断出前几次与带土野合的时间——他是从什么时候开始变成这样的婊子的？

疤痕像年轮一样盘踞着，我知道这些伤痕很快就会消失，像夏季的暴雨，粗野地来又粗野地走。而等到他们不见的那天，带土就会再回来。


End file.
